Comfort
by JaySilverHeels
Summary: Asuma is dead. There is a storm coming to Konoha. Ino needs comforting, as well as a certain someone. ShikaxIno Oneshot.


**Hey there guys. So! I was thinking of ways to carry on Practical Jokes, and my other stories, when I thought i'd just write a nice little one shot.  
**

**[DEDICATED TO AMY - LOVE YOU GIRL!]**

**I hope you all enjoy this little one. After reading my best friends fic on here, (GEEKS FOR THE WIN) i was inspired into writing a little one shot.**

**I will thank you in advance for the support you guys are giving me. **

**So this was inspired by a couple of things. There was a fanfic I read on here that is quite similar, however I forgot the name of it and the author. (Bad, I know right? :S) But I will let you guys know of the story I am talking about. There is a video on youtube of ShikaIno, it's called: "Hot N Cold ~ ShikaIno" Check it out! And also, I was inspired by the song "Secret Valentine" by We The Kings. So a lot of thought went into this crappy little fic. **

**Reading your reviews really does make it all worthwhile! It makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying these little pieces, because I actually put a lot of effort into them. **

**NOTICE: I was told about the new Image Manager for FanFiction, so you guys could be in for some fanart. I just need to sort out my tablet and get used to using it again. But, if I can't seem to get the jist of using it again, then you will be happy to know that I am better with a pencil and a sheet of paper anyway. **

**I love making you Naruto fans happy! Also, if you want to soak in a little 'atmosphere' in this story, open up a tab, go onto youtube, and search for Angus and Julia Stone - You're the One that I Want (Cover). It's an amazing song, and it fits well with this story. :D**

**(P.S; If you guys have any suggestions for couples, then don't hesitate to PM me. We can work something out and then you may get a nice oneshot dedicated to your favourite Naruto couple! I'm not a mean person, so we will get along fine. :D)**

**So, enjoy this little piece. **

**-Jay**

**Much love for you guys. :3 **

**_This story takes place just after the death of Asuma Sensei. _  
**

* * *

**Comfort**

It was a dull night. The sky was a darkening shade of grey, and the clouds all merged into one angry, misshapen hindrance of dark purples and blacks. It was going to rain shortly, that much was felt in the air. The air was static with tiny pulsations of electricity- the kind that you feel just before a thunderstorm. The ground was unhealthily dry, gasping for the water that it had been craving for a good month. It hadn't rained for about four weeks in Konoha. Plants around the village had begun to run dry and wilt; colour had seemed to have drained from petals and leaves. It was turning into one huge blank canvas.

One person, who particularly noticed these flowers had begun dwindling, was Ino Yamanaka. She was absent minded, sat outside of the flower shop that her family owned. She had felt the uneasiness in the air, but couldn't bring herself to move inside and get out of the oncoming rain. She was far too distraught. Her usually lavish, bright teal eyes (that were normally full of happiness and confidence,) were faded, and fixated on the crumbling petal clasped between her pale fingers. Her chin was resting on her palm, in turn; her elbow was resting on her knee. The blonde sighed inwardly, feeling an overwhelming desire to cry begin to wash over her frail heart.

She knew the reason why, too.

Asuma. He had been gone only a few days now. She still couldn't believe that someone so strong could be snatched away so easily. He was an amazing man, Asuma-Sensei. Ino couldn't help but feel like he had taken a part of her away with him once he had passed. Most of all, she felt sorry for Kurenai and her teammate. Kurenai loved Asuma with all of her heart. Ino couldn't even imagine what she must be going through right now. And then her attention turned to her teammate; Nara Shikamaru. She hadn't seen much of him in the past few days. Ino was beginning to think that he just needed some self-time, time to reflect on the events just passed. But not seeing him for days on end was enough to make her worry too much. (She had carried on that trait from her mother; worrying way too much.) Far in the distance, a rolling clap of crackling thunder moved slowly throughout Konoha- catching Ino off guard and making her flinch. It was a good thing, though. She was afraid she'd be sitting there for hours, until her butt went numb and her brain began to hurt with dehydration.

The blonde stood up, tossing the crumbling petal aside with little care. She was about to turn and go back inside, when a flash of lightning lit up the street. There was a figure approaching the shop. Well, not approaching, more like advancing to walk past. But still, it was enough to make her stop and look for a moment longer. Who would be out at this time of night? It was going to be a stormy night, so everyone should be indoors, right? Apparently not. She observed the figure, and then, once she had taken notice of the figures spikey ponytail, her heart sank and then smashed into a thousand tiny fragments. It was Shikamaru. _What the hell?_ She thought, _he needs to be indoors right about now! _Ino swallowed hard, her concern for the teammate she unconsciously adored was already taking over. Her strides were quick as she ran up to Shikamaru, wrapping her fingers around his sleeve and tugging it gently.

"S-Shika?" She almost whispered. The male lifted his bowed head to look at her. His eyes were red, sore, his pupils were enlarged. His face looked sad; nothing but sad. It tugged a heartstring in Ino. A tight knot formed in her throat as her own eyes began to swell with tears. He looked terrible. Shikamaru didn't reply to her calling his name, so she spoke again. As she opened her mouth to speak, a gust of wind blew past to two, and she tightened her grip on his sleeve.

"Shika! G-Get back inside!" She exclaimed, feeling her body become weak with helplessness. "No." He replied, his voice was crackled and quiet. "Yes! I'll walk you home," she began, but was cut off when Shikamaru pulled his arm from her grip. She held her hands close to her chest as she looked up at him. He frowned down at her. "I need to think." He spoke, before turning to walk again.

Ino wasn't going to let him do this to himself- her hands instinctively grabbed his hand. He was cold; freezing cold. He stopped, but didn't turn to look at her. She felt a warm tear trickle down her cheek. "P-Please, Shika. D-Don't do this.." She winced, grabbing tighter onto his shirt. His heart fluttered slightly. Never had she _cared_ so much for him before. Or at least, he didn't notice it. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder. Ino looked absolutely concerned. "…Do what…?" He answered back.

"This! Don't do this! Walking around by yourself! Not coming outside for days!" She watched as he closed his eyes, the muscles in his cheeks had flexed, due to him clenching his teeth._ My words must be reaching him_, she thought. "You need to get back out there," she began. This time she felt him shake slightly. "…I miss him too."

By this point, her cheeks had been stained with slight mascara marks, which had been carried by her tears. "He was like a part of the family." She struggled to speak… the knot in her throat grew larger with each choppy breath. Shikamaru still didn't look at her. "…Asuma.." She whispered, her inner defence-wall had begun to crack.

Shikamaru finally turned; his eyes were glassy and watery. "Ino," he started, placing both hands on her arms. The warmth from her body warmed up his fingers. It felt right somehow. "Go inside. It's going to rain." His voice didn't even seem to waver. "There's going to be a storm tonight."

"Shut up!" Ino cried, shaking his arms from her. "You can't be saying this to _me!" _she winced, growing angry at him. Shikamaru needed his friends the most right now, but he was pushing them away. Ino wanted to be there for him, but he wasn't going to let her in anytime soon. "Shika, you need _someone _right now!" She felt her eyes begin to swell again. They were growing sore.

"I don't need anyone, Ino," he replied, his voice began to fray apart. "…I'm okay by myself."

"No you're not! Let me in!" She cried, her pretty face was now hot, angry, upset.

"No, Ino!" He raised his voice slightly. "I _don't _need you!" He watched as she looked him up and down.

"Really? Look at you, Shikamaru! You're a mess! Please," she winced. "…I know you miss him more than I do…" she leaned in closer to his cold body. He stared over her shoulder, and felt her words cut deep into his soul.

"..You..d-don't know.." he stammered, seeing the oncoming storm clouds close in quickly. "…he… was more than a sensei." Shikamaru began to feel his eyes fill with salty tears. Ino watched his face, she saw that he was indeed falling apart right in front of her. "…he… Asuma…" he wasn't even making sense anymore. His sentences were all fragmented, and his voice had shattered. A stray tear fell from his brown eyes. Ino's heart sank further. Seeing him like this made her feel like scooping him in her arms. Most of the time she couldn't stand Shikamaru and his laziness; but now… seeing him like this, falling apart when he couldn't keep his cool… it was enough to make her realize how much Asuma really did mean to him.

Ino pushed her face deep into the confides of his chest, and wrapped her arms tightly around his lean, slim body. He didn't even hug back. She sobbed into his clothes; she didn't care what she looked like. She needed someone, just as he did. After a moment of silence, Shikamaru gently placed his arm around her waist, cradling her close. He ignored the hot tears that began to bore down his cheeks. With his free hand, he pulled her head from his chest, and then held her chin with his fingers. He directed her crying eyes up to his. "..Ino. Thank you." He whispered, and leaned down. The touch of his lips to hers made her heart skip, her blood rush through her veins, and her hair stand on end.

From the clouds above, a loud clap of thunder boomed throughout the street, and then, cold drops of rain began to pelt down on the pair of ninja. Ino's skin was electrified by his kiss, and Shikamaru felt a warm sensation build up in his stomach. The two of them shared the kiss and held it for about 40 seconds. Their clothes were soaking wet, their hair was damp, and their tears had faded and were now one with the rain.

Was this the kind of comfort he needed? He didn't know- but it helped.

* * *

**Eugh! Reading over this really did make me think about deleting it. I shouldn't have rushed it... **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Don't forget to PM me for suggestions. Also, if you want to write a story _with _me, then just PM me, and we can throw ideas at each other until a story pops out. **

**I'm a nice person, I swear!**

**Dedicated to Amy. I love you girl! :D **

**-Jay**


End file.
